Quarried stone slabs are a commonly used building material. Granite, marble, soapstone, and other quarried stones are often selected for use as countertops due to their aesthetic properties. Despite the visual appeal of quarried stone, quarried stones can be quite expensive to obtain and are generally limited to naturally occurring color schemes.
Engineered stone slabs may be formed from a man-made combination of materials that can provide improved stain-resistant or heat-resistant properties compared to quarried stone. Engineered stone is typically a combination of particulate mineral material and binder, such as a polymer resin or cement. Some engineered stones partly emulate some aesthetic properties of quarried stone, but still fall noticeably short of the complicated look and texture of quarried stone.